This invention relates to a system for cleaning carpets, rugs, upholstery and like articles, and in particular it relates to a system where the article is able to clean itself by forcing dirt and debris down under the surface of the article for removal. In addition, a the article can be cleaned by a cleaning fluid forced into the article prior to sucking the dirt and debris downand out, thus saving time and making it easier for cleaning articles.
Vacuum cleaners have been used since 1900. There have been numerous vacuum cleaners sold on the open market. They have been generally in two types, canister and upright. A canister vacuum cleaner contains a powerful suction fan for pulling dirt up and out of the carpet surface into a rotating agitator unit, through a flexible hose and into a bag within a canister. The upright vacuum cleaner generally has a smaller suction fan and the agitator is in the base unit with a larger bag directly above the base unit. Waste material is also sucked up and out of the article into the larger bag attached to a handle of the upright vacuum cleaner. Upright vacuum cleaners are generally used for cleaning floors having carpets. An agitator is generally a rotating cylinder with bristles that loosen the dirt from within the article to be picked up and out from the surface of the article into the bag. There are a number of other type vacuum cleaners including light weight hand held units for upholstery and heavy duty shop vacuuming systems for picking up loose material in a shop. Wet vacuum systems allow water to be picked up along with the dirt and debris, and for example, are very useful after an article has been steam cleaned.
Vacuum cleaning units are most useful with carpets in a business office and in the home. The different kinds of carpets include area rugs, carpeted walls and other thick woven fabric articles which add texture, comfort and beauty to the decor. Rugs are referred to herein as being loose from the floor as opposed to carpets which are attached to the floor. Carpets can be made in a variety of textures, sizes and patterns to enhance the environment. Most carpeting is purchased from 12 or 15 foot wide rolls. Area rugs are generally rectangular in shape made in standard sizes from about 4 feet by 6 feet to about 9 feet by 12 feet.
In general there are two main parts of the carpet which are the thick pile adjacent the top surface and the backing at the bottom to give the carpet lateral strength and stability. The pile of a carpet is woven into a web like primary backing to form the carpet. Typical materials used for both the top pile and bottom backing include olefin, jute, linen, rayon, and cotton. Blends of these materials are also common. Many synthetic materials are also used in the pile including nylon, synthetic polyamide and polyester. Three different weaves used in making carpet are: (1) a velvet, which is the simplest type where almost all the pile yarn appears on the top surface of the carpet resulting from the commonly known chain wrap or stuffer wrap process; (2) a wilton, which has all its pile yarn running in rows along the backing and raised to the surface; and (3) the axminster, which has a chain wrap or weft stuffer wrap process where each pile yarn is inserted independently with most of the pile appearing near the surface of the carpet.
The pile of the carpet is woven to have a pile density to support foot traffic without crushing. The pile density should also be thick enough to not see the backing and to maintain the same appearance new as it is when worn. In general, the higher the pile density the better. However, this results in a pile that is very difficult to clean. The dirt and debris settles down toward the backing and is very difficult to pull up and out of the thick pile.
The need continues to provide a system for the cleaning of articles including carpets, rugs and upholstery which is more efficient, easier to do and less time consuming. The need exists for cleaning a carpet where it is difficult to pull dirt and debris up and out of the carpet. For example, in areas not accessible under furniture and for surfaces which are not shaped like the cleaning head of a vacuum cleaner.
To meet the needs and solve the problems outlined above an object of the present invention is to provide a system for cleaning articles having a textile fabric covering including carpets, rugs, upholstery and the like in an easier way. In particular, the object is to provide a means for cleaning articles by vacuuming from below the primary backing. The object is to created a vacuum under the surface which will make the article cleaner and save time required for cleaning.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for cleaning the fabric covering of an article using a cleaning fluid or water. For example, the cleaning system should be able to steam clean a carpet. The system is to include a plurality of channels and/or tubes with openings such as nozzles, valves, slots and the like wherein a fluid can flow in both directions; to spray (liquid) into an article then to vacuum (air) from the article. For example, even the pile of a carpet can be made to interface with the channels and/or tubes. System components can be made to be incorporated under the primary backing of the carpet or intertwined within the pile of the carpet. The object is to clean an area by flushing the area with a liquid cleaner or water through the channels or tubes, then reversing the flow to vacuum the area with dry air.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning system capable of different applications and uses. The cleaning system can be incorporated under carpets or rugs, as a base portion of a cushion, or installed as a vacuuming foot scraper at the entrance of a building. Exposed components of the cleaning system can be made to look like the article they are being used with.
A further object of this invention is to have a cleaning system which can be made separate from the article to be cleaned. The object is to provide a cleaning system formed as a flat surface with many openings or holes to be placed under an article to correspond with holes in a base portion of the fabric covering. The object is to have holes in the flat surface that can be made to correspond with holes in a loosely woven backing of the fabric covering of an article. When placing the cleaning system under a cushion, for example, the cushion would need to have openings in its primary backing. The weave of the cushion covering must be loosely strung so the dirt and debris can be sucked out from the underside of the cushion. Suction can be maintained for large articles by selectively aligning holes in the flat surface to receive a vacuuming force until the whole article is cleaned.
In yet another object of the present invention a vacuum unit with filters is to be an integral part of the cleaning system. The vacuum unit can be associated with the article itself to suck dirt and debris into the vacuum unit from under the article. The object is to make the cleaning system, including the vacuum unit, become a part of an upholstered article of furniture, a part of the floor construction under the carpet of a house, or other similar applications.